Love You Always
by KawaiiNatsuki
Summary: They were separated two years ago. One night changed all of that. Now, two years later they meet again. Will they love each other again?
1. Last Time

Love You Always

It has already been two years since the two were separated. You're probably wondering who the two were. Their names are Hinata Hyuuga and Naruto Uzumaki. The two were in love and the two knew about each other's feelings.. They were separated two years ago on the night of the full moon where everything fell apart. Do you want to know what happen? Let me take you on a journey back to two years ago to that very night and to what happened up to now.

_Two years ago..._

She walked through the crowded streets, her face looking down. Today was a festival to celebrate Naruto's time of being the new hokage. But today's also the last day she'll see him for tomorrow she will be on her way to marry the heir of Yoshitune. Who is this girl you ask? The one and only Hinata Hyuuga.

She made her way through the crowd. As soon as she was out of the crowd, she was pulled back in. This time she was pulled into a man's arms. But not just any man. This man was the hokage-no-Naruto.

"Leaving already? Aren't you happy for me? Or you just don't want to stay and hang out, " Naruto whispered into her ear making her blush ten shades of red. He was at least six feet tall and was holding her like there's no tomorrow. But that was because there wasn't. "You're leaving tomorrow. Can't you spend your last day with me?"

"T-T-That's not p-p-p-possible. Y-Y-Y-You are t-t-the h-hokage," she stuttered trying to push herself away from him only to be pushed in harder. "B-Besides, I must go home. T-Tomorrow I m-m-must leave e-early."

"And that's why you HAVE to spend the rest of the night with ME," Naruto commanded. Before she can say anything he grabbed her hand and pulled her through the crowd.

"You're not going home until I say you can. I'm the hokage now," Naruto grinned. Hinata smile softly and follow him through the crowd, their hands entwined.

The two went through about all the stalls there are in the festival. They had dinner, which was ramen, and Naruto had won her many prices including a ring with a lavender heart to top it off. It came in a a pair. Like many lovers do, they would wear matching rings. But Naruto and Hinata weren't lovers. However, they share the rings just like lovers would.

The night was almost over. The band that was palying for the festival was now taking in requests. Naruto grabbed onto Hinata's hand once again and pulled her up onto the stage. Naruto whispered something into the bass player's ear as he nodded briefly.

"Okay everyone. Tonight we have a request by the hokage himself. He will be singing a duet with the lovely Hyuuga-San tonight. We hope you enjoy the song," the bass palyer said and the music starts instantly.

Hinata hesitated. She has never sing in front of crowds. But that was all gone when Naruto starts singing.

( This song was basically in Chinese so I'm only giving you the tranlstion )

Naruto: A stare that is hard to understand.

A heart that is hard to acertain.

I have a jaded apettite from guessing.

Quite annoying and also quite attractive

Hinata: Romantic but has no talent.

Slow in action.

Listless and langiud.

Brought the wrong color of flowers.

But I am very contradicting.

Because I like your stupidity.

(Whoa, oh oh)

Naruto: No matter how pretty and how sweet a smile is.

If it's not yours, it's not special at all.

Hinata: No matter how bitter and salty a tear is.

If you're here, it will be a sunny day again.

Naruto: No matter how close we are.

Without a hug, we are considered far apart.

NaruHina: In the whole world, I only have feelings for you.

Naruto: No matter how much I enjoy having fun.

One glare from you and I will restrain myself.

Hinata: No matter how broad and long a road is.

If you're holding me, it's very safe.

Naruto: I will be obedient and gentle and will not be perfunctory.

NaruHina: I only have feelings for you.

The song ended with the two looking at each other in the eyes. The crowd cheer and applauded for the two. inata blushed. Naruto waved good-bye and pulled Hinata away.

"That was fun. You were great," Naruto complimented Hinata who blushed deeply.

"A-Arigato. You were great, too," Hinata replied, her face once again facing the ground. It was her last time with Naruto. The last time she'll see him again.

Naruto noticed her movement and turned depressed. "Come on, Hinata. I'm sure he's a great man." Naruto tried to cheer her up but it didn't work. Hinata was still gloomy. "I'll walk you home?" Hinata faced him all teary eye and nodded. Naruto jumped up and down happily making Hinata giggle.

They soon arrive at the gates to the Hyuuga compound. Hinata turned a little gloomy. She waved good-bye to him and thank him for the wonderful night. But that didn't satisfied Naruto. He quickly kissed her right on the lips. Hinata blushed madly.

"My wedding gift to you. I hope he loves you well," Naruto walks away and waved without even looking at her.

Hinata smile a sad smile as tears make their way to her cheeks. She ran inside the compund and into her room where she cried on her bed. She soon fell asleep.

--

Naruto rushed home after he heard he cried and ran inside the compound. Once he was inside, he closed the door quickly and made his way to his bed where he stared out the window of his room. Tonight was the full moon. Probably one of the saddest moon tonight.

Naruto was a man in love with a girl he could never have. Not anymore. But even if he was a man, he still cried silent tears. The night was silent except the wo young lovers who yearned for each other.

_He'll love you better than I will. I hope you are happy. Good-Bye, Hinata._

--


	2. Protection

Love You Always

Hinata peered through the window of her carriage. She was on her way to the Yoshitune clan for her wedding. She glanced down at her left hand on her ring finger. The ring Naruto gave her will soon be replaced by another man's ring.

--

Many villagers rush to the sides of the road to see the princess. Many whispers were heard throughout the whole city.

Guards rushed to her side to escort her inside the castle. But to Hinata, this was an escort to hell. The maids rushed out and help her out of the carriage. Her face shines with beauty.

"Hinata no Hime, please hurry this way. The prince is waiting for you," the maid bowed and gestured for Hinata to follow. Hinata followed the maid inside the castle. Many of the servants whispered of her great beauty.

--

"Sanosuke no Kimi, Hinata no Hime is here," a maid gestured and Hinata walked out from behind her and bowed to the prince. Sanosuke turned and his eyes went wide. He took in her features instantaly; soft pink luscious lips, sparkling lavender eyes, and long indigo hair.

"Yes," Sanosuke can only muttered one word as the maid took her leave.

"It is such a pleasure to be here, Sanosuke-Dono," Hinata smile softly before Sanosuke took hold of her hands and kiss them softly. Hinata however, did not blush.

--

"Naruto! What the hell is wrong with you?!" Sasuke spat at Naruto who was looking over some paperwork.

"What are you talking about, Sasuke?" Naruto glance from his paperwork and glared at him.

Sasuke glared back. "You know very well what I'm talking about. How can you let Hinata go and marry that womanizer! I thought you love her. She was your first love!" Sasuke retorted.

Naruto's expression was emotionless, though inside, his heart is slowly dying. "That's got nothing to do with me. I'm the hokage. I have other things to do than running after a girl," Naruto said and got back to his paperwork.

"Oh? Other things?" Sasuke asked very irritated. "Then, don't blame me when you can't find a wife!"

With that said, Sasuke stomped out of the office and slammed the door shut. Naruto's emotionless expression quickly turned to sorrow.

_You don't understand Sasuke,_ Naruto thought to himelf resting his head on the palms of his hand. _If you really love someone, the first thing that comes to mind is their happiness._

_--_

The nightof the reception and the wedding was done rather quickly. Many villagers had come to show their best regards while some are only here to see Hinata.

_Later that night..._

Sanosuke was in a hurry to lay her down. Hinata didn't fight back. Sanosuke fidget with the kimono wanting it off. He run his fingers around her collarbone. Part of her kimono was slipping off bearing her bare chest. Sanosuke stare intensely at her chest. He kissed his way down her neck to the valley of her breasts. Then instantly, her body burns up like fire and Sanosuke was forced off of Hinata.

"That is as far as you'll ever get to me, Sanosuke-Dono. I won't give up my body to the likes of you," Hinata said to the confused prince and pulled her kimono back on.

_That ray of fire is not her chakra,_ Sanosuke thought intensely. _That chakra is all over her body. It's preventing all kinds of men to touch her. It's no ordinary chakra but the chakra of a demon._

--

Naruto was asleep in his office while doing sme paperwork. He dreamt of seeing Hinata again. She was dressed in a lavender kimono and smiling brightly at him. But it all turned into a nightmare when Hinata was taken away by her clan and send off to marry an unknown prince. Naruto was standing there unable to do anything but watch her as images of her getting laid by the man showed up in his mind. Naruto was instantly awake.

"Only a dream along with a nightmare," Naruto groaned rubbing his forehead.

_Soon, it won't be. You'll keep having these dreams and nightmares until you get her back in your life._

"Shut it already," Naruto spat back at the nine-tail fox.

Little did Naruto know that the fox was protecting Hinata from Sanosuke. The fox cared for her over the years just like Naruto did. Because Hinata is also the only one that will love Naruto.


	3. Letters

Love You Always

New chapter! Just wanna say thanks to everyone that's been reading my fanfic.

--

A year has already passed by since Hinata's marriage with Sanosuke. Sanosuke still had try to pull off that demonic chakra surrounding Hinata's heart and body. But had failed many times, make that a lot.

Hinata had suffered a lot ever since the marriage. She was picked on by Sano's older siblings and was pushed and pulled by his ex-girlfriends and fangirls. Bodygaurds were also sent to protect her.

--

"You think you're all high and mighty just because you're from another country!" the eldest daughter, Hinako , shouted in Hinata's face, or most likely the maid's face. "Just because Father and Mother took a liking to you they sent bodygaurds to look after you for nothing." Hinako grimaced at the solemn looking girl.

"I suggest you don't get jealous over something as little as attention, Hinako-Onee-Sama. It will make you very ugly in your later years," Hinata retorted back. Hinako scream and cursed after her.

--

Sakura was making her way to the gate. A man screamed out her name making he stop dead in her tracks. The man was Sasuke Uchiha himself. He was carrying a 10" by 10" square box while rushing to her side.

"Do you need anything, Sasuke-Kun?" Sakura queried.

"You're going to see Hinata, right?" Sasuke panted. Sakura nodded, making Sasuke smile a bit. "I need you to do me a favor. Can you give this box to Hinata?" Sasuke held out the box in his hands for Sakura to take. Sakura took it instantly.

She looked at the box very confused. "What's in here?" she asked raising her eyebrow.

_Flashback_

I was only going in his room to get some paerwork that he forgot but something was amiss in his room. He had a picture of Hinata framed and was on his desk. And next to it was a small lavender box with floral designs of lavender. The box was a 8'' by 8'' square box. I creeped over to the desk and open the box.

Envelopes fly out instantly. I picked them up instantly. I noticed that the envelopes had Hinata's name written on it.

_End_ _of Flashback_

"That's what happened so can you give these to her?" Sasuke said looking her in the eye.

Sakura hesitated but agreed to do it. "I'll try. The last time I went to see her, the PRINCE had me locked up for hugging her."

"SASUKE!! YOU TOOK SOMETHING OUT OF MY ROOM!!" Naruto shouted across the whole village, making it squirm.

Sasuke squirm. "Uh-Oh. He's on to me. Have a safe trip." Sasuke gave her a quick kiss on the cheek before running back to Naruto's office. Sakura blushed madly. Sasuke had never show her any sign of affection.

--

A maid opened the sliding door and bowed before Hinata. "There is a guest here to see you, Hinata-Sama. Her name is Haruno Sakura-San," announce the maid.

Hinata beamed instantly and gestured for the maid to get Sakura in the room right a way. The maid nodded and moved out of the room.

As soon as Sakura walked inside the room, she jumped up and down and hugged Hinata tightly. "Oh, Hinata, I missed you so much,"Sakura mumbled.

"I miss you,too, Sakura-Chan," Hinata groaned into the hug.

"Oh, I have a delivery for you. It's not supposed to be sent to you but Sasuke wanted me to give it to you. It's from Naruto," Sakura took out the square box and gave it to Hinata. Hinata's eyes went wide but returned to normal a second later.

"What's wrong, Hinata?" Sakura asked."Aren't you happy? Or do you not love him anymore?" Hinata broke into tears. She dropped down on her knees and cried her heart out. Sakura rubbed her back comfortingly.

--

Sakura ended up staying there for the night. No one was allowed in Hinata's room. Even the maids were to stay outside no matter what.

"How is everyone doing?" queried Hinata taking a sip of her tea. "Is everyone doing well?"

Sakura smiled. At least Hinata's fine now. "Thye're doing great. Ino is engaged to Shikamaru and is getting married by the end of this year. TenTen and Neji are married and expecting kids!" Sakura said in a mouthful. She took a sip of tea and caught her breath.

"That's great! I'm so glad eveyone's doing great and happy," Hinata smiled brightly.

The two ended up talking the whole night. Sanosuke's foot creaked on the wooden floor. You guessed it. He was listening to their conversation the whole time.

"That girl. You will soon suffer," glowered Sanosuke as he stomped off to his room.

--

Morning came instantly and Sakura was off. As she was walking men appear out of nowhere with katanas. Sakura was already in her battle stance and prepared to fight these unknown men.

The men rushed to her. One with strinking silver hair swund a katana at her head but missed by mere inches. Sakura strike back and kicked him in the sides with her superhuman strength. Two of the men came rushing with their katanas out, one swinging out to her chest and one swinging around her sides. She jumped up high in the air, the two men running into the trees. She rushed out of the location quickly and managed to get home safely.

However, Sakura was not safe. A ninja from the castle had hid himself and followed her home. Just who is he, you asked? Read the next chapter to find out.

--

Well, that's it for this chapter. Hope you guys like it! Please review! I would love to hear what you have to say!


	4. Raped

New chapter is up! I'm sorry, it took so long to update. That last chapter was so short as well. I've been busy lately so, please forgive me.

--

Naruto was glaring at Sasuke. They didn't move an inch.

Naruto walked up to Sasuke. Their faces a foot apart. "Where did you put the box?" He glared at Sasuke even more.

Sasuke looked at him and sighed. "It's where it's supposed to be, inside of Hinata's heart. I saw it. The letters. Her photo. You loved her even more than I thought."

Naruto clenched his teeth. "How would you know?!" Naruto spat. "You don't know how I feel! To love someone who was engaged to another man since birth! To feel sad and lonely day and night." Naruto displayed a hurt expression.

Sasuke walked up to Naruto and put his hand on his shoulder. "I know. I lost my parents and my brother. I feel the same sad and loneliness you feel."

Sasuke ntoiced that Naruto was feeling worse but stayed with him. Naruto needed a friend.

--

Sakurawalked into her apartment exhausted. After she came back, she was put to work in the hospital. She ran back anf orth from room to room. She healed over a hundred ANBU black ops. By the time, she got in her apartment, she fell right down on the floor.

An unkown presence. She felt him right behind her. She got up and got in her battle stance. It was a man. He was three or four inches taller than her. He has handsome features. He has striking red hair and dangerous silver eyes.

Sakura tensed up. Something about this man was making her shiver. She got a feeling that she would lose.

The man noticed her expression and her body language. He smirked. He walked closer to her and pushed her down on the floor. Sakura gasped. She couldn't move. He paralyzed her body. She was completely open. She was gonna die.

The man smirked. "Not as strong as you were this morning now, huh?" He took his hands off of me. I tried to move. He noticed her shock expression and got on top of her. "Your body is under my control. You can't move. You can't talk. Doesn't sound too good, huh?"

The man stroke her soft face. He caressed her soft skin and moved down and touched her her collarbone. He unzipped her shirt revealing her breasts clad in a black bra. She was shaking terribly. Tears start to stream down her face.

"Oh? You have the strength to cry but you can't attack?" he queried. "You must be enjoying this. You should be grateful. I'm here to take your first time." He smirked and unhook her bra. Her breasts were completely exposed. He stroke her chest making her shiver and shake even more.

_Sasuke-Kun! _she screamed in her mind.

He didn't bother with her breasts. He didn't care. He quickly move down to her pants. He pulled them off along with her panties. Sakura sniff. Her body starts to tense. She tried moving her arms and her legs. It responded only by a little. She moved her right arm, her left leg moved. The man noticed and stuck his finger into her womanhood. Sakura wanted to scream, to get away.

She willed herself. "S-Sasuke-Kun..." she barely shispered.

The man raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"S-Sasuke-Kun!!" Sakura screamed at the top of her lungs.

--

Sasuke heard something. Sakura's voice, he heard it. She was crying out his name.

Sasuke ran out of the office and sprint to her apartment. He kicked open the door of her apartment and found her unconcious with a man on top of her.

Sasuke glared at the man and charge at him. The man jump a few feet from Sakura. Sasuke ran and scoop Sakura up in his arms. The man smirked walking closer.

"So, she's your lover?" the man asked pulling out a katana. "I have to admit that he's got really soft skin. Tastes really good, too," the man finished licking his finger.

"Just too bad I have to kill you two lovey-doveys," he struck his katana into the air, ready to strike until he caught a glimpse of Sasuke.

Sasuke's sharingan was activated and he glared at the man. His regular sharingan turned into a mangekyou sharingan. Black flames start to emit from his body and made way for the man. He dissappeared and the flames was back inside of Sasuke's body.

Sasuke carried Sakura to her bedroom and laid her on the bed. He pulled the sheets from under her and cover her. Sasuke was frustrated. Sakura was raped. He felt guilty that he couldn't help her. He fell asleep beside her.

--

Sakura woke two hours later. She found Sasuke lying next to her. She sat up and the sheets rolled off of her. She was raped and she knew it. She felt so ashame of herself.

Sasuke opened his eyes as he felt Sakura moved. He moved closer to her and held. Sakura leaned on his chest, feeling the safety and wamrth of his chest.

"I'm sorry...I was too late," Sasuke said into her soft, sweet-smelling hair.

--

Sasuke and Sakura walked together to see Tsunade after Sakura has calmed down. Tsunade retired from being hokage and worked in the Konoha Hospital. Tsunade was happy to see the two but turned worried when she saw Sakura's expression. She knew exactly why Sakura is here and was worried.

"Come with me," Tsunade said and he couple followed her into a room. Sasuke waited outside while the two talk inside the hospital room.

--

"Sakura, I'm gonna need you to undress," Tsunade said to her as she pulled on plastic gloves. Sakura nodded and undress. Tsunade pointed to the bed telling Sakura to lay down. Sakura did as told.

Tsunade examined her body and her womanhood. There were no marks of rape. "Sakura, can you go to the bathroom? I need part of your DNA," Tsunade handed her a mall plastic container. Sakura took it and and went straight to the bathroom closing it behind her.

She came out a few minutes later aand handed Tsunade the container.

Tsunade smiled. "You can get dress. I have to run some tests and I'll let you know. You can wait outisde after you get dress."

Sakura walked out of the door and sat down next to Sasuke. Sasuke held her tight.

Tsunade appeared at the door ten minutes later. She smiled and sighed.

"Sakura, you're not pregnant. You weren't raped either," Tsunade said in relief.

Sakura beamed happily and broke into tears of happiness. Sasuke smiled and thank Tsuande for her help. The two couple walk out of the hospital happily.

--

"You failed?!" a man shouted. Who, you ask? Sanosuke himself. "I sent you to rape her and you came home with your mission failed."

Hinata heard a shout and stopped. He pressed her ear near the door and listened.

The red-haired man looked at Sanosuke. "Why don't you try raping that pink-haired girl then? I almost got killed because of you," he shouted back. "That guy emitted flames from his body. Black flames!"

"And so what?! I'm your brother! You're suppose to help me."

"Help? I helped you more than needed. When you get a girl pregnant, I was the one that got rid of her for you. You've impregant all your ex. What more do you want me to do?!"

Hinata gasped. She heard footsteps coming near the door and made a run. She was panting heavily in her room.

_T-T-That man t-tried to r-rape Sakura-Chan!_

_--_

_Two Years Later..._

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh...what a beautiful morning!" a man with blonde hair said as he looks over the village through his window. You guessed it. Two years has pass since the "incident".

"Beautiful day, huh?" Neji said walking in the door. "Good mood?"

Naruto smiled. "Yup. Today's the day of the new chunnin exams."

"I see. Not to rain on your parade, but don't you miss Hinata?"

--

OMG! Cliff hanger!


	5. Failure

It's finally updated! The new chapter! Read and review~

*************************************************************

**Naruto's Point of View**

Two years had already passed since Hinata left the village and married the prince of a clan in another village. I still couldn't let her go. I loved her too much. I was willing to die for her. My heart was already dead. Ever since her disappearance, My heart died. It was like I was being poisoned. But there was no pain. Because there was no pain, it was even harder to forget about her. I have tried many times. I put on a strong face for the sake of my village. I had to be strong. I can't ever fall, or let the village fall with me.

I felt a presence behind me. Tall, muscular, and pale. I recognized the presence anywhere. I turned around to face him and grinned-faking my happiness.

"The weather is nice today," Neji commented and stood by my side. Neji smiled widely. Of course he would. He has a family. He has a beautiful and strong wife and two adorable little girls. I envied him.

Neji glanced at me-his eyes narrowed. "Don't you miss Hinata?" he asked me. The question had took me off gaurd. Neji knew I cared deeply for her and never once did he bring this subject up. Unlike Sasuke, Neji was matured about this stuff. He missed Hinata, too, but because of his endless missions and his family, he couldn't go visit her.

My face was composed and expressionless. Neji knew too well that I don't like talking about this stuff. It was painful enough for me to just think about her. It was even more painful for me to try and forget about her-knowing I could never succeed.

My eyebrows pulled together. My lips pulled into a hard line and my jaws tensed. "Yes," I answered honesty. Neji took a deep sigh.

"Hinata misses you," Neji said. I shot him an uneasy glance. "She writes to me and Tenten every month-telling us about everything that goes on over there. She wants to come home." Neji composed his face and smiled.

The way he smiled is very much obvious. He is hoping that I would go and bring her back home. I know too well that I can never do that. It is mostly because I can not leave the village. But I also don't want to take her away from her husband.

I shook my head slowly and exhaled a huge breath. "Neji, I can't leave the village. Ever. Hinata will be more happier there than she is here," I told him. I saw his face dropped as he clapped a hand on my shoulder. He was dissappointed.

"Well, then, if you think that's the right thing to do," Neji implied. "I can't force you."

He wants to force me to go and bring Hinata back. It was sounded through his velvet voice. But he wouldn't go to the point of pushing me past my limit like Sasuke. Like Neji, Sasuke had tried many times to try and force me to bring her back. It never worked. He pushed me past my limit many times. But I never changed my mind. Two years and my mind never changed about that conclusion. Another two more years and it still won't change. It will never change no matter the cost.

**Neji's Point of View**

Naruto is still as stubborn as ever. I very much want to force him to go and bring Hinata back home. It was obvious that I want him to go and get Hinata. He can't kept thinking negative and that is so very much annoying. His attitude doesn't just annoy but **everyone** as well. He needs to get his acts together.

I sighed deeply and clapped him on the shoulder then drifted away from him. In just two minutes, I was walking out of the gates as I started to run. I had put this option off for a long time -also hoping Naruto would be the one doing this instead of me- but it's time that I make my move.

I hopped from tree to tree, not bothering to preserve my chakra. It did not take me long to make it to the Yoshitune Castle -with my speed that is. I activated my byakugan and spotted Hinata. She was entertaining the elders. I rolled my eyes. Hinata could care less about anything she has to do.

I felt a presence behind me as I jumped away from it. There, grinning, stood the prince himself. His hair, what used to be slick black, is now pure silver. His eyes red as rubies. He had changed so much over the years. His so skinny body was husky and muscular as it is plae white.

Sanosuke scoffed, "Here to take back my princess?" He extracted a kunai from the sleeve of his silk shirt.

I growled feriously and got in his battle stance. "This will be a meaningless battle, Sanosuke. I will win," I said. Soon, he was surrounded by many armed soldiers. I galnced left, then right. My jaw tightened and my body turn stiff. _I'll have to break through them.....or......I can......._

"Hinata will not go any where," Sanosuke said slyly.

I grinned wryly. "Do you think so?" In one swift movement, a soldier's head was cut off by a single kunai and blood spurted out everywhere. "Now, say that again," I challenged.

Sanosuke only laughed. "One soldier means nothing to me. I only want your life!" Sanosuke scurried forward and shot many kunai knifes at Neji, all of them having exploding tags hanging on them. I dodged them easily as they all struck the gate to the castle and exploded.

The gate crumpled and many dead bodies lay there. I show no emotion. It was one of the things about us shinobis that makes everyone despise us; we have no feelings or emotion towards the death of others.

Sanosuke could care less and advance on his attack. He swung the kunai at me -missing by mere inches. That was when I heard my shirt ripped. The kunai sliced my chest as I began to bleed. The wound was deep -though there was no pain- but I knew if it continue bleeding, I don't have a chance of winning. I was already running low on chakra and if I use it now, I have no chance of bringing Hinata back. I have only **one **choice.

I gather in as much chakra as possible and made a run for the castle. It took me only seconds to crush through the wall and slung Hinata over my shoulders. I didn't bother to stop anywhere and she has yet to notice who was carrying her.

Hinata was shocked. She looked at me with a bewildered expression. "Neji-Nee-San?" she murmured. I didn't answer and ran as fast as I could. My blood seep through my shirt wildly. We were almost there -back to the village. We were only yards away. That was when my legs gave out and I collapsed on the hard ground -bringing Hinata with me.

**Hinata's Point of View**

I can feel Neji's body tensed. His chakra was running low and he was slowing down. There were droplets of blood on the ground. I gasped. Neji was badly injured.

Then, he collapsed. I dropped on top of him. I hurriedly got up and examined him. I felt shock took over me. He was plae white, his lips blue, and blood covered his front.

I tried to pull him up from the ground but it took just about all my strength. I had never trained ever the **incident **-as I like to call it- and Neji's weight had made it all the harder. I pulled his arms over my shoulders and held it there while I wrapped my other arm around his weight. I started walking and already I can see the village. The gate came into view.

As I walked through the gate, I can see many bewildered stares. Then, as convient as it was, I saw Ino and Sakura. They scurried to my side and helped me. They brought us to the Konoha Hospital and tended to Neji.

When Tenten heard the news about her husband, he had hurried to the hospital, he two beautiful girls following her, She was happy to see me but I can tell she felt a lot of pain. She didn't feel any anger towards Hinata -bringing her husband home injured- but rather she felt pain towards herself. She was troubled that she wasn't there by his side when he needed her.

At that moment, I can connect to her like she was myelf. Her pain was my pain.

**Naruto's Point of View**

Sasuke had stopped by my office for the **seventh **time today and it is irritating me to death. However, this time it was for a good cost. He reported to me that Neji had gotten injured.

There was truth in his voice but there was also mystery. He is keeping something from me. Rather than tryin gto find out the mystry, I headed to Konoha Hospital. As I was heading to see Neji, I saw a glimpse of indigo.

There she was. My beautiful goddess, my life. She was face down and her dazzling lavender eyes were pained with worried. It has been so long since I've seen her. We were only twenty feet away and already I can smeel her sweet scent. She was even more beautiful now than two years ago.

My head was in a trance. It was over. The heart that had died when she left was slowly coming back to life. I won't be able to stay away from her. I had failed.


	6. New

**When Hinata finally returns, Naruto stood frozen. What will he do now?**

*********

**Naruto's Poin of View**

Neji dared to sacrifice himself to bring Hinata back and got himself injured. I can't blame him, though. He did this for me. But, he shouldn't. It's my decision whether or not I want to see Hinata again. He could've waited for my answer before running off.

I stood frozen, staring at the utmost beauty. It's been so long since I last seen her. She was much more beautiful now. Her hair has grown longer --probably to her waist now. Her skin was a creamy rose. And her eyes. They're much more paler than they used to be.

It's strange, though. i had been standing there for a while. She chould've noticed my presence by now.

Then, I saw tears dabbed at the corners of her eyes. She flickered her gaze to me. She got up and walked slowly towards me. I was backing away from her. Her eyes dropped to the ground.

"Are you not at all happy to see me?" Hinata asked, her voice a little cracked. She flickered her eyes at me again. They were in pain and covered in tears. They pierced through me like bullets.

I took a step towards her. "It's not like that," I said. It was never like that. But, if I was ever to stay near her, I'll hurt her. I was yearning for her all my life. I was happy to see her. But at the same time, I dreaded it.

"Then, why won't you at least welcome me back?" she cracked. She dropped to her knees. She covered her face with her hands.

What was I supposed to do? I can't just go and put my arms around her. The distance betweeen the two of us are just too great. We're only seven feet away but to me we're worlds apart.

I drifted towards her and kneeled in front of her. I extended my hand forward to comfort her. But, I pulled back. I don't have the right to touch her anymore. She's a married woman.

"Hinata!" I looked up to see Ino running towards us. She instantly threw her arms around Hinata. "What happened to her, Naruto?" she mouthed towards me.

I shrugged --though I knew exactly why she's crying-- and pointed my chin to the emergency room. Ino nodded.

"Hinata, he's going to be okay. Let's get you wash up first," Ino said and dragged Hinata away. I got up and went into the emergency room. There, I saw Sakura rapping bandages around Neji's chest.

"It's not that serious," Sakura reassured me. Neji was paler than usual though. "He lost a lot of blood," she added. She finished wrapping the bandages and gestured for me to follow her out.

"Have you seen Hinata?" she ask. So **this **is why she wanted to talk. Why must everyone butt in on my bussiness.

"Yeah. What about it?" I answered in an emotionless tone. This was hard to do. I know that Sakura is doing everything for my and Hinata's sake. It also hurts me to use this kind of tone when talking to her. She already knows I'm hiding my pain.

"What about it?" she repeated. "What about the fact that you both suffer? Because you loved each other so much. Why are you waiting? Your heart is dead. You don't even have a heart anymore. You can't live without her. She can't live without you either."

I gave her a hard expression. My brows furrowed. "That's my bussiness!" I snapped. "Why must you put your nose into my bussiness? What I do is my bussiness and mine only." I gave her a deadly glare. She glared back. "I don't care if my heart dies!" I said through gritted teeth. "What if I suffer? i could care less. I can live without her! That's what I've been doing for the past three years!" My tone was harsh and piercing. It even pierced my heart. I didn't want to use this tone. But, I just can't have Sakura talk to me about this. It hurts tooo much.

She bit her lip and slapped me across my face. There was hardly any force. She didn't use her chakra this time. Still, it stings like hot water. She turned away from me and muttered under her breath. "It wasn't jsut your heart that was gone. Both tyour heart and soul are in the depts of hell."

*****

I laid restless in bed last night. She was right. I don't have a heart anymore. Or a soul. Everything was burned in a fire. Nobody stopped it. I groaned. I jumped off the bed and out the window.

I ended up in a meadow. It was past midnight. But it was a full moon. I walked through the meadow. There was a faint glowing light. I walked further and saw a waterfall. Behind the water stood a woman. She was running her fingers through her long hair slowly. Though, I don't know who she is, something about her pulls me closer. I step in the water and made my way towards her. I rummaged through the water like grass. She didn't move but continued to weave her hair. I pushed through the running water. I turned her around. She wasn't who I expected.

Hinata looked at me with surprised eyes. I didn't pull back. I **need **to pull back. But, I can't. Something made this moment feel so right. It makes everything seem so perfect. Like this was meant to be. However, I shouldn't be here. I wasn't even suppose to see her again. We're not destined to be together.

I edged closer to her. She didn't move back --like what she mostly do. Everything for us was new. Like this is the first time we've first met. It was like our first meeting is right here, right now. Like everything in the past never happened. This is a new beginning for us. Like I've never lost my heart.

I caressed her face. I edged my face closer to hers. We were only inches apart. I hesitated. I brushed my lips over hers and closed the gap between us. Her lips were soft under mine. She kissed back --her lips around mine.

This was our moment. This is our time. This is a new beginning for us. We'll be able to love each other like lovers can. We don't have to worry. This will forever be our moment. No one can take that away.


End file.
